Dracula's Journal
by Eilsel Airolg
Summary: A journal in Dracula's piont of view. It was a project for English, so it's not quite as graphic and gory as i would have liked it.


May 4-

To a creature such as myself, keeping a journal would be rather tedious and pointless. Why document events in my infinite life? I've lived so long there are no more happenings worthy of remembering, and there is scarcely any true joy in my cursed existence. Those who believe immortality is a blessing are the stupidest of fools! Evil is my compensation for all I've lost, and I've a knack for it…but I digress.

So why would I ever bother to begin a journal? When I truly lived I was a prince who harbored a desire to be powerful. I worked my way up to an illustrious status, and was only able to be King of Transylvania and Walachia for a mere 28 years before I was tragically shattered of my aspirations by the wretched, cruel, spiteful hand of fate. Just thinking of my curse makes my blood boil…how pleasant.

Anyway, I trust that with my abilities I shall be able to round up numerous followers and realize my past yearning. Then I will have a purpose--acting as a ruthless dictator--other than the one my curse has forced upon me…I can only imagine how much more evil I will be able to practice! The satisfaction of knowing I've added yet another to the Un Dead will be great. The fact that someone else will be forced to suffer as I have is a comfort, and the life draining itself is rather pleasurable.

June 1-

It has begun. I have come to the conclusion that in order to round up more followers/prey I shall have to move to a location that is more densely populated and where my evils (and weaknesses) are not well known. Of course, this presents a problem, for I must not stray far from the precious graveyard soil in which the remains of my ancestors, my history, and more importantly, my power lays. The location of my uprising shall be London, a very civilized and moral society. What fulfillment corrupting London will bring, what with all the sweet ladies, honorable gentlemen, and the rest of the respectable populace. But how am I to go? The only way to get to England is to go on some sort of boat, for England is an island. There are a few things to consider:

There are many people, so there's a better chance I'll go unnoticed, but then the boat would be bigger, and would attract more attention as it arrives. All the onlookers anxiously waiting the arrival of their families might think a great number of ghastly-smelling crates would be a bit suspect. A small boat with a small crew would be best.

July 20-

I've found a Russian schooner that will be suitable to transfer fifty massive crates of soil and myself to London. It is called the Demeter. I'll have to hire a solicitor to find an estate in London and to make arrangements for the use of the Demeter. More than two solicitors will be needed, because I can't have some nosy reporter or investigator finding a connection between myself and the crates and also the house… If's better to be safe than sorry. Too many years have been spent on this planning for it to be ruined so easily. Another predicament that could possibly harm my scheme is my being inconspicuous. I mustn't let any suspicion arise against me. I must be viewed as mundane, not some odd foreigner that must be kept abreast of, as that would limit my freedom greatly.

August 2-

In my previous entry I wrote of my need of being discreet and tactful. To prevent attracting attention I'll have to practice my English which is not largely impressive--hence, I have begun writing my journal in the language of the British as well as practicing exercises that help to eradicate my Transylvanian accent.

August 15-

My English is getting better everyday. By the beginning of next month I'll speak fluently. What worries me is my accent. It has been a while since I've come in contact with someone who speaks English, hence there is no way to know if my accent has at all improved. Luckily my new solicitor, a Mr. Peter Hawkins, will have to travel to my castle to explain the purchase of my new estate and while here I'll receive the aid I need from him.

September 7-

Today has been a day of thought. I dwindled the day away in the midst of leather-bound friends. Simply sitting in front of the fire that dimmed, as if in fear, when I approached it…

Later-

Hah! Whilst I reminisced about days past--no, years, for a day is insignificant when you've lived as long as I--I realized the hypocrisy of my whole situation, of my life . In the days when I was young and ambitious and truly myself, I toiled to preserve Christianity. I felt so strongly about my faith that I did not accept anyone else's. Hence, I forced others to convert to my own religion. My methods were controversial and were not approved by the Vatican. That was the extent of my belief ,and look at me now! I am the definition of evil, the exact opposite of the good I believed in. Instead of converting others to the Christian faith and to God, I turned them into the Undead, which is judiciously the equivalent of Satan 's demon followers.

October 3-

Miserable curse! I believed that I was altering London for myself, but truly it was this curse's trickery once again! I am just a pawn doing as I'm supposed to, and in trying to rebel against the more powerful force that binds me, I am in fact obliviously being commandeered and used by it…

…If that is my fate then so be it. What can I do anyway? This curse is all I have, and when my 'life' finally ends I will have secured a place in the innermost depths of hell. There shall be no salvation for this condemned soul. I can still remember all the lives that have expired by my hand. I still recall the agonized cries of my impaled victims. I remember how I would consume my dinner in front of that gruesome sight, and while I gloated the fact that I was still alive and free, I drank their blood in toast of my conquests. It is much too late to repent, and I don't think I would if I could…

November 7-

Mr. Hawkins has found a prospective property in London. I received a letter from him today ,and in it he expressed his surprise at my request for a dark, big, and old house with a chapel and a somewhat isolated location. It seems Hawkins is becoming ill. He warns me he might not be able to make the passage to Transylvania. This would be a hindrance in my plot had Hawkins not had an employee to act as a substitute. This turn of events is actually a blessing, although "blessing" couldn't be the correct word to use, considering what I am and what my intentions are. Hawkins's employee, a Jonathan Harker, is not yet a full-fledged solicitor, therefore he is not as well known as his boss. Once I'm through with him his life will be forfeit. The vampire sisters would simply adore a treat like that. He'll be the first to join the ranks of the Undead in my London conquest… The estate is at Purfleet and it is called Carfax.I must research Carfax until I know more of it than Hawkins.

December 10-

The time for my relocation is drawing closer. As I roamed in the night, looking for something to quench me seemingly insatiable thirst, I came across a gypsy camp.

There ,in front of a great campfire, I found the labor necessary to transfer my graveyard soil from the castle's chapel to fifty great crates and then to the Russian schooner, the Demeter. I rid myself of the rat's form and strode into the encampment.

The dirt-ridden faces of the nomadic vagabonds turned to meet me. People in a situation as desperate as that of the gypsies I had before me at that time have been known to attack anyone ill-fated enough to wander into their camp. The wealthier the better.

Although my clothing my clothing was fine and clearly the apparel of a noble, the gypsies merely stared out from under their tangled and disheveled hair.

Hah! Albeit I have not seen my reflection for quite a while, from the gypsies' countenance I could sense that my old, weathered face has retained the malice and superiority of its youth.

Despite the fact that they held an unexplainable fear of me, the vagrants agreed to do the task, for the reason that I agreed to pay them handsomely.

January 17-

The gypsies are set to come to Castle Dracula after the arrival of my British lawyer. I wouldn't want my guest to think me odd before he steps inside my abode. Speaking of which, he is arranged to come sometime in May. That gives me little time to prepare. He will surely find it strange that I have no servants and the condition of the castle is not fit for a noble, with all the locked doors and lack of furniture. In the end it wont matter, for when he learns what his fate is to be….

I must keep him oblivious for enough time to rectify my intonation ant to get other necessary information out of him. The less he knows the more he'll cooperate. And in order to keep him ignorant I shall have to get all the required human provisions , such as food, toiletries, and so forth. With any luck one of the gypsy maidens might have the skills to cook his meals. I shall go and inquire.

February 26-

The vampire sisters have heard the news of my forthcoming visitor. Miserable wretches! They are eager for his coming, as then they may have a satisfying meal. What a bother they are! They abhor me, for I made them into what they are, but their human minds are not well-developed; they are as dim as small children. The separate entity in each of them is none too bright either. All it harbors is a lust for blood.

I often wish I could rid myself of them, but then they would go on a killing spree and all the villagers would rally against me. It would be more difficult to get nourishment, as the villagers would strive harder to learn to protect themselves. ''Tis why I keep the vampire sisters locked in the confines of my castle. The unruly bunch always find a means of escape, but they don't dare to venture out onto the village, as they have learned my wrath is great. Even together they are not as powerful as I. That thought brings me such satisfaction!

March 1-

I have come to an agreement with the vampire sisters. At day's end yesterday I summoned the three sisters. They were hesitant to come, but once I wrenched a young child from its refuge, a closet, they materialized in front of me. The child was unconscious, possibly from thirst and hunger, for it had been secured tightly in the closet for two days. Those two days were awfully noisy, as the child's screams reverberated in the castle halls. I spent the nights guarding the closet, making certain the sisters never approached.

As soon as they saw the child on the floor beside me, the sisters pounced at it. I put myself between them and the sleeping human and said, "You may have this life only if you agree to leave my oncoming visitor alone."

Lillith, who vexes me the most, replied," A man is a much better indulgence than this." Her eyes were fixated on the child when she said this.

"Ah, but you'll have both! Once I've gotten what I need from the Englishman, he shall be yours."

The wenches agreed to my terms and scurried off with their prize. Still, they are not to be trusted, so I'll have to take certain precautions.

April 30-

Everything is ready. A girl named Isa is to act as a cook. She shall prepare his meals and deliver them to me. She lives in a small cottage near the castle. Her siblings have fallen victim to my thirst, and she's doing me this chore to preserve her own life. The vampire sisters have been confined , and a chamber has been prepared for him. I shall disguise myself as a coachman and take delivery of him at the Pass on May 5. The villagers will provide pathetic attempts to try to warn him, but I trust that their cowardice will prevent them from saying anything exactly.

After I've finished writing this entry I a will go find a caleche and four suitable horses. I'll keep them at the castle 'til use of them is required. Then I will store the horses for desperate times….


End file.
